


Stars and Angels

by kisuyoriis



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisuyoriis/pseuds/kisuyoriis
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya & Tono Hiyori, Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Kudos: 16





	Stars and Angels

Hiyori doesn't really know they ended up visiting Iwatobi when it's almost already 9 pm with Ikuya. He doesn't understand why he finds comfort in the darkness and his best friend's arms. 

They're sitting on the beach, sand in their shoes. He would probably be attempting sleep if he was back in his stuffy dorm room. He would be… but he isn't. He's happy about that. 

Ikuya is ecstatic. One arm around Hiyori's waist, slightly tighter than it should be, the other pointing at stars and a constellation he's never heard of. 

Ikuya suddenly stops talking about horoscopes and moves on to something unexpected. "How do you think stars are made?" 

"Gas and scientific stuff?" 

"You are the most boring person alive," he giggles. Hiyori laughs with him without knowing why. "Did your parents ever say that the stars are a bunch of dead people watching us?" 

"Not really… why would you even believe that?" He snorts. 

Ikuya hides his face in Hiyori's shoulder, "I mean, obviously I know it's not real. But it's still a nice thing to believe in." 

Hiyori doesn't reply for a while so Ikuya pokes his cheek. 

"You're such a dork," he says, pulling Ikuya's hand away, holding onto it for some reason. It's starting to get cold out but Ikuya's still remain warm. 

"Says the one with a full-on library in his room," Ikuya teases back. 

They stay there for a while, listening to gentle waves colliding with rocks and the occasional sound of a car flying past them. 

Eventually, Ikuya takes his hand away. It wasn't for long. He stands up and offers a hand to help Hiyori up too. When they walk back to the station, neither let's go.


End file.
